


Starstuff

by Sophisticated_Adult



Series: A Good And Chill Ship (The Ship Is On Fire) [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-Evil Gaster, Post-Pacifist Route, Sign Language, this can be outertale if you want it to be???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: It turned out that, if there wasn't the threat of a reset hanging over him removing any possible reason to care about anything at all (that wasn't Papyrus), Sans was a worrier. Who knew.In which Gaster meets the flame boyfriend and nothing bad happens.





	Starstuff

**Author's Note:**

> I like to headcanon Sans continually surprising himself at his own capacity to care about things that aren't Papyrus when he isn't in nihilist depression mode. (and probably when he is to be honest)

Sans was completely not worried about his dad meeting Grillby. From a parental perspective he was basically the perfect boyfriend: polite, hard working, reliable, owned his own business, they'd known each other for years so there wouldn't be any funny stuff, etc, etc. If anything Sans would be the disappointing one in this particular equation, but Grillby had just shook his head when he'd been asked about meeting his folks as well. That was enough of a hint for Sans to not pry any farther.

Heh. More like _father._ It was a shame when amazing jokes like that only happened inside his own head. He'd have to try to set it up later.

"You'll like Grillbz," Sans repeated for the third time. "He's great. Just, uh, as long as having a walking light source around isn't gonna affect you in some way?" Because his dad was more shadow goop monster than skeleton, these days, but Gaster waved away his concern.

_"It is all right, Sans. Thank you for worrying about me."_

"Hey, he knows how to sign, too. So, that's a bonus right there. Dunno if he knows your variant, though."

_"I doubt it. But the thought is appreciated. Either way, Sans, as long as you are happy and he is not a jerk, I have very little room to complain about anyone you might choose, after being away so long."_

"Aww." Sans loudly fake-sniffed. "Thanks, pops. But seriously, he's really...good." He felt like he couldn't stress that part enough. "Just, uh, Paps doesn't really like him too much because of...grease? I think? But I'm gonna have to disagree with him on this one."

_"Noted."_ A fond smile slowly dripped downwards as his dad's hands flicked through the air. _"I presume this is why Papyrus mysteriously had something come up that required him to be elsewhere."_

"Very mysterious." Sans nodded. Tori had agreed to fabricate a 'gardening emergency' that only the Great Papyrus could properly resolve. Right now he was probably getting roped into a sleepover, if the kid was doing their part properly. Papyrus would likely give a thorough report in the morning. Until then, though, there was this. Which Sans was totally not worried about.

_"I do not mind meeting him here, if you are worried how others will react to me,"_ Gaster gently interjected. Dang. Old man still had it.

"Nah." It was all right, probably. It was just that in Snowdin Sans would have had no trouble strolling into Grillby's with a terrifying void monster in tow and saying, "hey, guys, this is my dad." No-one would have batted an eye. Here on the surface, things were different. Monsters had all spread out far and wide, including the old regulars. And there were humans to consider, too. Grillby wasn't one to discriminate against people who actively wanted to give him money for something he was already doing, provided they weren't being assholes to the other customers. (So even if someone did start something, Sans could look forward to seeing Grillbz kick someone out for the first time. Well, the first time that he would remember, anyhow).

It turned out that, if there wasn't the threat of a reset hanging over him removing any possible reason to care about anything at all (that wasn't Papyrus), Sans was a worrier. Who knew.

Welp. This wasn't going to put itself off any longer. It would be good for dad to get out and about. That was why he'd decided to do this in the first place, instead of the safer option. "Well," he said, "you ready?"

Gaster smiled; seemed he was a fan of that particular expression. A slightly transparent hand brushed softly against Sans's own, and he took that as his cue. The reaction to shortcut to Grillby's was near-automatic, but he caught himself in time when something crossed his mind. "You're OK with taking a shortcut, right?" He wasn't getting his dad trapped in the void again because he was too lazy to walk or even take a cab. Said dad shook his head. _"I assure you, Sans, I am all right. I would have asked you to show me eventually, I am very interested in how you worked it out."_

"So'm I," Sans admitted. He had no idea. He must have worked it out when he'd stopped writing things down for his future self, figuring everything was pointless, then forgotten said working out when the next reset hit. Then it was just something he could do. Handy but, ultimately, not that impactful on changing the outcomes of events. He wondered, sometimes, if that was what he'd been aiming for. Well, good job there.

"Well, uh, guess I'll show ya." He closed his eyes, mostly for the look of the thing. He was still getting used to this one - it wasn't as easy as breathing like back in Snowdin from sheer repetition - but it was simple enough to step from his house and onto the street outside where Grillby'd set up shop.

_"My,"_ Gaster's distorted, glitchy voice floated somewhere above him. _"That is very impressive, Sans."_

"Yeah, he's done a great job with the place," Sans said, purposefully misinterpreting the compliment as he pushed the door open into a familiar warmth. After all that worrying, no-one seemed to care much as they made their way up to the bar. "Hey, Grillbz." Sans slid onto his usual seat - brought all the way from Snowdin - and Gaster hovered next to him, surprisingly at ease. "This is my dad."

Grillby nodded. He'd been pre-warned they were coming tonight, but Papyrus had posted enough pictures of the family reunion online that he'd probably seen what their dad looked like already.

_"Greetings,"_ Gaster signed. Grillby looked up at him for a moment. Normally Gaster's shadowy mass was a darker black than the farthest pools in Waterfall, the ones that nestled in caverns well away from any echo flowers, but in the flickering light pinpricks were starting to develop into stars and galaxies that slowly wheeled across his shapeless form.

Well. His dad sure hadn't said anything about that.

Grillby put down the glass he'd been cleaning and slowly signed out: _hello._

Sans relaxed. It was going to be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> sparkly Gaster taken from a bunch of fanart and a headcanon post that specifically involved Grillby, I'll link it if I can find it again.


End file.
